


Confrontation, Part Two

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showdown between the vile guy and our favourite group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> In order to not give away who the vile guy is, I resumed to use the question marks in place of his name. But maybe you already figured out his name.  
> Nevertheless, the identity of this bastard is finally revealed at the end of the story (and in the end notes).  
> Enjoy and leave a comment!  
> Unbetaed.

Kíli couldn't say what hurt more, the punch he received or to see how his beloved big brother was beaten up. “That's enough!” Gimli's voice. Their younger cousin defintely tried to help Fíli, moving in front of him to shield him from more blows, defending him. “Ah, _Ginger_ , let's just chat about your lover, shall we? Does the _Princess_ still cry like virgin on her wedding night when he gets a cock shoved into his ass?”

That provocation made Gimli furious. He tackled the guy to the ground, hitting him several times until the guy cried for his friends to help him. And they did. Kíli felt the grip on his arms loosen, then he was free while his captor tried to get Gimli off the guy, supported by the guy's other friend who had held Fíli.

Kíli glanced into his brother's direction. Fíli was kneeling on the ground, doubled over. Of course, Kíli wanted to help his cousin, but first he had to make sure that his brother was alright. Then, to his relief, he saw how Legolas came to Gimli's aid, while Tauriel stormed over to Fíli, checking on him. He knew that his brother was in good hands, so he decided to help Gimli and Legolas to fight against that bastard and his friends. And together they were able to win the upper hand in the conflict. “Come on, Bolg, let's go! The red-haired guy is as crazy as fuck, like a berserk! They all are! I don't want to end up in hospital tonight!” one of the bastard's friends declared, grabbing his companion, taking flight.

That Bolg-guy however, stayed. “That's not the last time we've met, assholes. And if I run into any of you the next time, I'll fucking kill you.” He looked seethingly at them, then bolted as well.

Kíli could see how Gimli and Legolas embraced tightly, then they were fussing over each other's wounds. Kíli stumbled over to Tauriel and Fíli, who were both kneeling on the ground, Tauriel's arms wrapped around Fíli while he was leaning against her. “Fee? You okay?” Kíli asked, placing a hand on his brothers back, lowering himself down next to him. Fíli tried to smile. “I'll live, Kee, though I'm quite glad we already knocked Tauriel up, I don't think I will be of any use in the bedroom for the next couple of weeks.” The brothers chuckled, then Kíli hugged Fíli, pressing their foreheads together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Fíli and Kíli might appear a little bit weak, though they really aren't. They are just more vulnerable because they want to protect a pregnant Tauriel (especially since she already lost a child) as well as each other.  
> If they had together with Gimli and Legolas (unfortunately, Tauriel can't help them at the moment because she doesn't want to risk losing her baby, although she really wants to kick the bastard's butt, believe me) coordinated their attack on Bolg and his friends, they might have had better chances to beat them.  
> They just acted too impulsively.


End file.
